Peter Pan, Teenager
by Gap Between the Lines
Summary: Peter Pan- the boy who never grows up. At least, he wasn't meant to... Lizzie Bird- She starts seeing a strange boy outside her window, and is told she is insane. While she is taking anti-hallucination tablets and battling her scared parents, the boy turns up again. With an offer she can't refuse- fly away to a land of magic and mermaids. But this paradise isn't perfect, not quite.
1. Chapter 1

Peter Pan: Teenager

by IzziLizard (Girl-With-Wings-And-Anaklusmos)

Peter's POV: 2008

I don't understand. All my life, I have been suspended in time as a 11 year old. It's one of the laws of Neverland. Yet... No, it's just my imagination. I can't possibly be turning into a teenager... Can I?

Lizzie's POV: 2012

I think I'm going insane. I'm 14; I'm too old for imaginary friends. At least, that's what my mum told me when I tried to explain what I was seeing. She also told me to go to a psychiatrist, that he'd help with my hallucinating. Personally, I don't think I need to, but I go anyway. You may be wondering what I'm talking about. I guess I haven't really explained exactly _what_ I've been seeing... Okay, I'm going to tell you, please don't laugh at me. I've been seeing a boy.

But before you all start wolf-whistling or, more likely, going 'so what?', I need to explain something; He's not a normal guy. Do normal guys turn up outside your window at exactly 12:00am, making it look like they've appeared out of thin air? Do they wear tattered clothes, have a dagger strapped to their waist and _have no shadow_? No, they don't. Which leaves me with three options: either I'm hallucinating (and therefore insane), dreaming, or I have a psycho in my bedroom every night.

Those options aren't looking in my favor, are they?


	2. Chapter 1 (the other was the prologue)

**Oh My Gods, I love you guys! I got reviews, like actual, real reviews! Yaaaayyyy! So, yeah, this is my first fanfiction ever. Please don't get mad at me if I write a really bad story (but I hope that won't happen!). I accept constructive criticism, and please, no mindless hate! :D (Also, the last chapter was more of a prologue...)**

**And now, on with the story!...**

Chapter 1: What's Your Name?

Lizzie's POV

It's 11:55pm, and I can't sleep. My psychiatrist put me on some new medication today; he said the old tablets weren't working. I'm not sure why he doesn't listen to me, if he actually heard what I had to say about my 'condition' then maybe he'd stop giving me the wrong medicines. But he doesn't listen, and I still haven't found a medication that stops me 'hallucinating'.

And that brings me back to my current situation. The boy has still being appearing at my window at midnight. Every night, without fail. At precisely… oh my god, I see him.

Peter's POV

I climb through the window and enter the girl's room. She's sitting on the side of her bed, staring at me. I wonder why, it's not like I just appeared out of thin air… wait, I kind-of just did. Still, I can't help but stare back. She's quite pretty, in a strange way. The girl has shoulder-length light brown hair with a few multicoloured streaks in it (literally; I can see black, baby pink and dark green streaks to name a few) and has murky green eyes. She looks to be about 5'3'', and is probably 14 years old.

I wonder why Tink wants me to take her to Neverland- this girl doesn't seem like she hates growing up. But I guess looks can be deceiving. Don't judge a book by its cover and all that stuff.

I take a step forward towards her, and she shuffles back towards the headboard of her bed. Is she scared of me? I open my mouth to ask, but she speaks first.

"What's your name?"

I don't even realize I've spoken until the words are out of my mouth.

"Peter. Peter Pan."

**Okay guys, I hope you liked the first real chapter. I hope it made sense :S**

**Listen up! CHANCE TO BE IN MY STORY: if you want to be anything in my story (mermaid, lost boy, Indian, pirate… anything else you can think of), then PM me! :D**

**Girl-With-Wings-And-Anaklusmos**


	3. Chapter 2: Come to Neverland

**Okay, part 3, coming up! I apologize in advance if this isn't very good, my sister is currently yelling at my mum (who's trying to teach her math... D: ) and I'm trying to watch 'Cheaper by the Dozen 2'! :D**

**On with the story...**

_**Previously...**_

_"What's your name?"_

_I don't even realize I've spoken until the words are out of my mouth._

_"Peter. Peter Pan"_

Chapter 2: Come to Neverland

Lizzie's POV

I just sit there staring at him. Peter Pan? Peter freaking _Pan_?! He has _got_ to be kidding me! I mean, yeah, he is a random guy that just climbed through my window, but an _insane_ random guy that just climbed through my window!?

"_What_?!"

It seems my mouth just summed up all of my thoughts in one word.

"What do you mean; _what_?!. I just told you that I'm Peter Pan, and that's all you say? Usually girls are all: 'Wow! When do I go to Neverland?'. I've never gotten a '_What_?!' before."

"Well, excuse me if I don't kneel down and start begging at your feet, but I have better things to do with my life than follow an insane boy to an imaginary land! I mean, I don't even believe in-"

The guy quickly put his hand over my mouth and glared at me.

"Don't even _think_ of finishing that sentence. You know full-well that every time someone says that, a fairy dies. Now, promise me that you will never, _ever_ finish that sentence."

I nodded, and he took his hand away from my mouth.

"Now, about this whole 'I'm Peter Pan' thing. I can tell you right now that you're definitely not Peter Pan. First of all, where's Tinker Bell? I don't see her anywhere. And you're not flying. What kind of Pan are you if you can't fly?"

He pinches the bridge of his nose, squeezes his eyes shut and takes a deep breath. Anyone would think I'm pissing him off.

"Right, considering you're finding it so hard to believe, I guess I have no choice but to tell you. Tink's not here because she is looking after the Lost Boys. And I'm not flying because I didn't want you to freak out and faint."

Oh, he did _not_ just say that I was a wimp.

"_Excuse_ me! Did you just imply that I was a wimp? Cuz I am not a pansy! I would not faint if you started flying, more likely I would chase you round the house with a kitchen knife!"

He paled a bit at this comment.

"And, for your _information_, you flying is the only way I'm going to believe that I'm not insane or dreaming. If you fly, I will believe that you are Peter Pan. Hell, I'll even go to Neverland with you if that's what you want!"

Maybe my mouth got carried away in the moment, because the boy starts grinning at me.

"So, if I fly, you'll come to Neverland with me and be the Lost Boys' mother?"

Oh dear. I need to have a serious conversation with my mouth.

"Well, that's not exactly what I said…"

He glares at me.

"Fine, if you fly I'll go to Neverland with you. I promise! But I never said anything about being the Lost Boys' mother!"

After that last comment, the boy's smile comes back, although it looks more like a cheeky grin. Suddenly, I realize that he seems to have grown considerably taller while I've been admiring… _looking_ at his face. I look down and…

"Oh my freaking llamas."

He's flying. Like, actually rising into the air and touching the ceiling. I pinch myself just to make sure I'm not dreaming. Oh joys, I'm wide awake. Which means…

"So, about that promise…"

I then proceed to faint. You know, proving that there is a limit to what my non-wimpy mind can take.

When I wake up, I'm tucked into bed and the boy, _Peter Pan_, is nowhere in sight.

"It was just a dream, just an incredibly realistic…"

That's when I see the note on my bedside table.

'I'll be back at 12:00am tomorrow. Be ready- you promised! ~Peter'

So much for it being a dream.

**So, how did you guys like this extra-long chapter? Was there anything you hated? Did you absolutely adore it? Tell me in a review!**

***By the way, you can still be in my story- just PM me about what you want to be (it can be anything- even a tree!).**

**Girl-With-Wings-And-Anaklusmos**


	4. Chapter 3: Meet the Lost Boys

**Rawr! :D Hey, it's me again! Just because I love you guys (and because I have absolutely nothing else to do) I'm going to update extra early!**

***Cue 'Yaaaayyyy****' and random happiness from my readers***

**On with the story…**

_**Previously…**_

'_I'll be back at 12:00am __tomorrow. Be ready- you promised! ~Peter'_

_So much for it being a dream._

Chapter 3: Meet the Lost Boys

Lizzie's POV

It's 11:55pm and I'm sitting on my bed waiting for Peter to arrive. Yep, you heard right- I'm actually going. I don't have a choice, really. You see, when I was younger my aunt told me 'To break a promise is an awful thing. If you break the promise, what was the point in making it in the first place?'. I haven't broken a promise since. So, blame my aunt.

My clock beeps; 12:00am

I turn to look out of the window and almost fall off my bed. Peter's face is peering at me from outside.

"Don't you _dare_ sneak up on me like that. I almost had a heart-attack!"

He grins at me and climbs in through the window.

"You ready? Have you got everything?"

How very straight to the point.

"Do I not even get a 'hello'? Where I come from, it's rude to not say 'hi'."

He sighs

"Fine; hello. How was your day? Is that polite enough for you, madam."

I nod.

"Good, now can we please leave? I don't have all night, you know."

I grab my rucksack that I have crammed full of all my clothes, shoes, toiletries and a couple of other stuff. Then I put the note I wrote to my parents (explaining where I was going, e.t.c) on my bedside table. Peter hands me a necklace that has a little glass bottle attached to it, and I put it around my neck. Following his lead, I uncork the bottle and drink the sparkly liquid that was inside it.

"Okay, now you've got to look at me and think of something really nice. It is usually a happy memory, but sometimes people find it easier to fly when thinking about something else."

I close my eyes and think of freedom, touching the clouds in the night sky and the warm feeling I've had ever since I swallowed that liquid.

Suddenly, my head hits the ceiling. I open my eyes and stare into Peter's blue ones. He grins and takes my hand. Together we fly out of the window and into the night sky.

"So, how exactly do you get to Neverland?"

Peter laughs and points to a bright star.

"Second star to the right and straight on till morning!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is a line. This line says it's a time-skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Um, hello, what's-your-name… Can you please come back to the land of the living…"

"Uhh… waa? Oh, right. Sorry. I may have been sleeping. Just a little… Hey, wait a minute. Do you not know my name?"

Peter shakes his head, smirking a little.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize. My name's Lizzie. It's a pleasure to… CANNONBALL!"

I dive down onto the cloud (yeah, we were standing on a cloud.), pulling Peter with me. A second later, a large cannonball hurtles past where our heads were. I turn over and look at Peter, who is lying on top of me. He blushes a little, then slowly stands up.

"Thanks for saving me."

"Don't mention it. I mean, seriously, don't start talking again until we are well out of range of that cannon."

Peter nods, then starts flying towards a forest roughly in the middle of the island. I take off after him, and while we fly I admire Neverland. It is beautiful, in a sort-of 'untouched beauty' kind of way. From this high up, I can see a large cove with a few odd-shaped rocks in it, a clear blue lagoon, some mountains towards the back of the island and some sort of camp in the valley between two mountains.

"Quick, down here."

Peter's voice startles me out of my thoughts, and I follow him down through the tree canopy and into a small clearing where we land. Peter then starts to walk around a particularly large tree, as if he's looking for something.

"What are you looking for?"

"Oh, nothing you could find- it takes ages for someone to find the precise thing I'm looking for."

I glare at him.

"Tell me. I bet you I can find it before you can!"

"Fine. It's a small rock about the size of my fist, and it has a blue swirl painted on it."

I then start to comb through the leaves at my feet. Suddenly, a streak of blue catches my eye. I pick up the object and grin.

"Is this what you were looking for?"

Peter glares at the rock with so much force that I think it will explode. Fortunately it doesn't, and Peter presses it into a knot in the tree. A moment later, a hole opens up at my feet.

"Ladies first."

And with that, Peter pushes me, sending me headfirst into the pitch-black hole.

"Peetteeeerrrr!I'm going to kill yyyooouuuu!"

That's the only semi-intelligent thing I could force out of my mouth as I hurtled down through the chute. But, as suddenly as I was pushed into it, the chute ended and I landed spread-eagled on a pile of cushions.

"Uuhhh…"

I get up, then immediately fall over. As I hit the floor, several grimy faces appear in the edges of my vision. One helps me up, and I turn to face the kids. Funnily enough, I can't see Peter anywhere, until…

"Boo!"

I scream and whirl round, doing a karate chop in mid-air.

"Oooff. That hurt."

I look down, and see Peter staring up at me from the ground. He's still grinning, though what he finds funny is anyone's guess. As he gets up, he points towards the kids. They are standing in height order, sniggering.

"Okay, introduce yourselves!"

The kids immediately stop sniggering and stand a bit taller. Then they call out (from smallest to tallest);

"Tootles!"

"Cubby!"

"Twins!"

"Twins!"

"Nibs!"

"Clio!"

"Jane!"

"Slightly!"

The last boy, Slightly, looks to be the oldest (about my age) and Tootles is definitely the youngest. I smile at them, but suddenly my lack of sleep slams into me like a tidal wave and I stumble. Thankfully, Peter grabs my arm and steadies me.

"Lizzie, are you okay? You look a bit faint."

"I think I need to sleep. Like, now."

"Okay, Clio and Jane will show you to your room."

Thankfully, my bedroom was only on the first floor, so we didn't have to walk far. I collapsed onto my bed and immediately fell into a deep, trouble-free sleep.

**So, how did you like it? Love or hate (like marmite!), please review. I love reviews, and the more you review, the more I update! :D**

**By the way, I spent half a day writing this. Bleugh. The things I do for this fanfic. I hope you appreciate that it was way longer than usual!**

***The chance to be in my story is still going. PM me the details (yes, you can be anything. Yes, you can still be a new Lost Boy/Girl. Just PM me, and they'll be in the story!**

**Girl-With-Wings-And-Anaklusmos**


	5. Chapter 4: Murderous Mermaids

**Hello readers! Long time no-see… wait, what's that orange glow in the distance?... Aaaaaahhhhhh! No, no, no, no, no! There was no need for you guys to form a mob! I didn't realize you guys wanted to read this so much… *pitchfork flies past me* Okay, okay, sorry! Please don't kill me *someone sets fire to a tree outside* Noooooo! Don't kill our oxygen supply! Please, put out those fire torches and drop your weapons. Can't you tell that I've finally updated- you should be happy that I haven't scrapped the story!**

**Now, if you've calmed down, lets continue with the story…**

**Previously…**

"_I think I need to sleep. Like, now."_

"_Okay, Clio and Jane will show you to your room."_

_Thankfully, my bedroom was only on the first floor, so we didn't have to walk far. I collapsed onto my bed and immediately fell into a deep, trouble-free sleep._

Chapter 4: Murderous Mermaids

Lizzie's POV

"Uhhh… No mum, I don't want breakfast in bed… I'll get up now…"

_Thud_

"Oh, man that huurrttt!"

I slowly pick myself off the floor, only to fall back down when I realize that I am trapped in my blanket.

Yeah, because I'm just that skilled.

"Um, hello… A little help here… Peter! Slightly!... Anyone?!"

Suddenly a head peers through the doorway.

"Oh, thank god. Someone's alive. Can you help me get out of this blanket?"

Fortunately, it wasn't Peter who had come to save me. It was Slightly, the oldest Lost Boy.

"How the heck did you manage to get yourself trapped in a quilt?"

I sighed

"Does it matter? All that I want is to get out of the damn blanket!"

"Say please…"

God, this guy was almost as annoying as Peter

"Fine, please. Now help me!"

Grinning, Slightly helped me up and unwrapped the duvet. Glad to be free, I did a happy little jump then proceeded to race off towards what I thought was the main room.

Slightly's voice drifted down the corridor behind me.

"A thank you would have been nice…"

**~~~~~~~~~~ This is a line. This line is called 'Time-skip' ~~~~~~~~~~**

Lizzie's POV

I was now crouching down behind a tree, waiting for Peter to call me over. You see, after Slightly had told all of the lost boys about my ability to get stuck in blankets, they hadn't left me alone for the whole morning. And they must have been teasing me quite badly because Peter offered to take me to mermaid lagoon. Yeah, you heard right. _Peter_ offered to get me away from the teasing boys and girls. I thought he would have joined in, but apparently he does care. Just a little bit.

So now I was waiting behind a tree for Peter to introduce me to the apparently calm mermaids. I say apparently- Peter did explain to me that mermaids can turn nasty sometimes.

"Lizzie… Can you come over here and say hi?"

I stand up and walk to what could be my doom.

"Leila, Sapphire, Ashira and Vasaria, meet Lizzie."

Peter takes my hand and pulls me towards a cluster of rocks that are slightly in the water. Sitting on top of four of the rocks are the mermaids, each one staring at me.

"Hello, my name is Sapphire."

Says a mermaid with blond hair that goes down into the water. She looks to be about 14, has a pink tail and matching pink eyes.

Another mermaid turns to me. She is around 16 and has dark brown wavy hair that goes down to her shoulders. Looking round, I can see that her skin is more tanned that the other mermaids', and her aqua tail and eyes make it stand out.

"Hi, I'm Ashira. I think you look prettier than the other girls Peter has brought to Neverland, but obviously not as pretty as us mermaids. Ooh, I especially like your legs. I've always wanted legs, not this tail. I want to be able to walk…"

"That will be enough, Ashira. I'm very sorry about her. Ashira has a habit of speaking her mind a little too much. I'm Vasaria, by the way. I am the prettiest of the mermaids here, so I am their leader."

I look at Vasaria. She is definitely the oldest mermaid here, probably 18 and she has a bright green tail with equally bright eyes. Her plum colored hair is plaited into one long fish-tail plait. She looks back at me and I can tell that she doesn't like me one bit.

Lastly, I turn to look at Leila. She is the youngest- little older than 12, and has short black hair in a pixie cut. Her purple tail flicks in the water, but she won't look at me. She seems intent on watching the ripples in the lagoon.

"Oh yes, that's Leila. She doesn't talk much."

This comes from Vasaria.

"Peter, have you seen how pretty my hair is today?" Says Sapphire "I bet it's longer than any human hair you've ever seen."

As Peter turns towards Sapphire, Ashira and Leila swim off.

"Oh, Lizzie, will you come and look at this beautiful shell over here?" Vasaria says.

Before I can answer, she grabs my hand and pulls me underwater. Surprised, I open my mouth to scream but swallow the lagoon water instead. Looking down, I can see Vasaria's eyes staring back up at me. She is smiling, but the smile is full of malice and hatred. Desperately, I claw at her hand to try and get away. It works, and I quickly swim to the surface. Taking a deep breath, I try to see Peter.

"Hello? Peeetttteeeerrrrr! Come quickly! I'm… Ow!"

It turns out mermaids bite when they get angry.

"Peter! The mermaid's gone feral! She bit me, and now she's trying to…. Glub"

Lucky me, another mouth of lagoon water and I'm back to being drowned.

As Vasaria drags me further and further below the surface, I struggle to stay conscious. I can feel my life slipping away… I swallow lungful of water and stop struggling, hoping that drowning is not painful.

**Was that a good chapter? Bad chapter? Please tell me in a review- the more reviews I get, the more I will update! :D**

***You can still be in my story! Just PM me the details of what you want to be (you can still be a Lost Boy/Girl or a mermaid if you want) and I will put you in the story at some point. Please include your character's name, age, gender, what they are and their personality. You can also include a back-story if you wish.**

**Till next time!**

**Girl-With-Wings-And-Anaklusmos**


End file.
